Untitled
by FrozenDream
Summary: Just a little something I was trying as I love crossovers. Basic summary Brian and Harry are cousins and Harry and his husband are coming for a visit maybe more.


This is just something that I have tried. I probably won't be able to write anything else as this alone took me a few months. But I hope that the little I wrote will be enjoyable.

**Part One**

We were all running around trying to get things together for a big meeting, Brian was having in 2 weeks. This new client could bring in Kinnetic about 15 million in 2 years. The pitch should be awesome as Brian's idea is great, I just have to make sure that I get the graphics perfect. And my hand has been acting up a lot lately and I am trying to rest it and not push myself to often or Brian will have my head. I might even ask him to see if we might be able to bring in some help to get all the work done in time. You see, these past few months have been extremely busy for us here and Christmas is only a little over two weeks away. Yes, maybe that is what I should do.

"Cynthia, is the boss man busy?" I ask as soon as I walk to her desk.

"Just let me check Justin. I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Boss, Justin is here to see you." I hear as she is talking into the phone. "OK, I will…..Yes…..OK…. Alright I will get right on it. OK bye." "You can head right in Justin. While I get this sorted out for the boss man so we can keep him in a good mood."

As I was walking into Brian's office I was also wandering what has put my lover in such a good mood that no one has heard him yelling in the past hour or so.

Walking through the door my breathe catches like it has done most of the time I have known him. But this time he is just sitting behind his desk, he is looking at me with this big smile on his face that I have only seen a few times and every time I fall in love with him all over again. My gorgeous lover is either very happy to see me or something big is going to happen.

"Hey" Brian says still will the big smile.

"Hey" I reply as I walk further into the room after shutting the door.

"You wanted to see me about something?" he asks.

"Yes, but first can you tell me what has you so happy?" I ask.

"Oh I just got off the phone with my cousin Harry, he and his husband are coming to spend some time here. He said it looks to be about six months, but may take longer he is unsure." He replies. But his answer only confuses me as I really don't remember anyone named Harry.

"Who is Harry and have I met him? Why are they coming? Where are they staying? Why does this make you happy and what do you mean husband? Wh….?"

"OK Justin….breathe for me and let me answer. Harry is the only family member that I like. His mother and my mother are half-sisters. No you haven't met him because he hasn't been back over here in about 5 years and I have only known you for 4. As a matter of fact he was the one that talked me into having Gus with Lindz. Now they are coming here because Harry's business office in town are having an upgrade and he wants to be here for it and where ever he goes his husband follows. Now they will be staying at his house out in the country. He bought it about 17 years or so ago I think he was 18 years old when he bought it. He said something about wanting to have a place to come and visit me but not have to deal with hotels, dorm rooms, and pain in the ass relatives that are nothing but drunkard bigots. I am happy because it has been so long since I have seen them. I miss them a lot. You will get along with him real well…. You might find Severus a bit …oh umm… cold at first, he takes anything as a threat to Harry at first then he will relax. And yes I said husband they were married when he was 19. It was a beautiful wedding. I still pick on Severus because Harry got him out of wearing black for at least one night. Now I think I answered your questions. Any others?"

I am sitting in front of his desk trying to take in all the information he has given me. I am honestly shocked. Not only does a he like a member of his family, apparently this one actually make him happy. I only ever remember hearing about him once or twice and I remember now that Michael, Ted, Emmett and even Vic would get this dazed look in their eyes when he was mentioned. Which is quite weird. Brian also said he liked a wedding. That alone has sent my mind buzzing. Since when does he like anything to do with commitment? He didn't want anything to do with the girls wedding even if he helped with it. And he mocks Michael and Ben all the time. I wonder what is so different, but I won't ask him, I will talk to Michael about it.

"Where are they from?"

"Oh… They have been staying at a boarding school in Scotland, as Sev is a teacher there. But normally they live in a beautiful home in Cambridge." He answers.

"What are they going to do about his teaching position while they are here?" I mean how can you just go anywhere like that and not worry about your job. Not to mention, I haven't even asked how an 18 year old could afford to buy a house in a different country or even in their own country for that matter.

"Severus has been teaching there for a long time and said he would have left sooner if Harry wasn't so attached to the school. He is happy leaving. He says his bags would have been packed the minute he knew they were leaving, but had to use a lot of the stuff for teaching and research. They are all packed, everything has already been shipped to their home and they will be here tomorrow night. I was just called because it was the first time that they could get to a phone as the school doesn't have out going phones. They only have an inbound phone that is only for family emergencies." He says all this while getting up to get a coffee. "Want one?" I shake my head, still trying to wrap all this around in my head.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asks. I was confused for a minute, but then I remember what I had wanted.

"I was wandering if would be possible to bring in some extra help to take some pressure off of everyone with how busy we are and I am trying to do as you said and not to push myself to much. I know that we have the big pitch coming up and I want to concentrate on that, but with all the other projects going I am afraid something might get pushed aside."

"I don't see why we can't. I could even ask Harry now that he will be here, and if he can't do it he might sends some of his employees over to help out. They have done a lot of work for me when I was still with Vanguard. So no, I don't think this will be a problem at all." He looks very thoughtful, I wonder if any of these people are any good. So I ask.

"Are his employees any good with graphics? And what kind of company does he own anyway? You never mentioned it."

"He owns a company called _Hedwig _and yes they are very good at what they do or they wouldn't be working there. Harry may be a very loving and carefree type person but you do not mess with his business. That is his baby; he started when he was fifteen and still going to school. Started very simply by applying to an ad in the paper about helping someone with their website design during the summer and it took off shortly after the web site was launched. He takes the company very seriously and does all the business himself, he doesn't have any outside help at all. He does the advertising, booking, planning, and even accounting himself. He does have an accounting firm look over his books every three months to make sure he did them right, but he insist that he has to do them first."

"OH wow I know that company, it is the best in the business, they say to get a job there you have to be really good and I do mean good. I was thinking about working there, after I finished college but we both know how that worked out and I love working here with you, but wow I didn't know you knew the owner, and that he was so young. I do know they have offices all over but that the two biggest are here and in London. I have always wandered about the office here being so big, but I was just glad they had one here to think to much on it."

"Yes, Harry loves this city for some reason, I have asked a few times why, but he always gets this dreamy smile on his face and just says that he likes it here."

"Well then I look forward to meeting them. I will head back down to the art department and see what I can get done before we head home." I start walking to the door, when I am pulled back around and to have my lips claimed and all thoughts left me.

"You go a head and I will talk to Harry first thing Wednesday morning about that help." He says after the kiss ended and I was a little confused for a few seconds.

"OK then see ya later." I say again and this time I make it to the door. As I am about to leave I have to ask. "When will we be meeting up with them?"

He looks thoughtful for a few seconds then says, "We will probably be seeing them this weekend if not sooner. As soon as I tell Deb he will be in town we will not hear the end of it until she sees them for herself. But you and I will probably meet them sometime Wednesday or Thursday I have no doubt, but if not we were asked to come for dinner on Friday and to bring Gus along so that they can see him."

"OK thank you, I will see you later."

**The Family's Reaction**

_Justin's POV_

I don't know what is going on now. Brian said that we are going to Debbie's for dinner… he told her that he had some new for her and she decided to call a family dinner so everyone will be there. I don't know what the fuss it about. I wish that Brian had talked more about his cousin so that I will be prepared to meet him. It seems everyone knows about him with the way Brian talked earlier, but I wander how much. As we sit in the vet on the way to Deb's, I am really starting to get worried that if Brian's cousin means so much to him, that I might not measure up or he might like me. I know that Brian says he doesn't listen to others opinions but he and I both know that isn't true and I also know that if this cousin means a lot to him that, his opinion must matter as well. I will have to see what I can get out of the family to see what I should do, to have this guy like me, as I don't want the chance of losing Brian because his cousin doesn't like me.

**BJ ~*~ SH**

We arrive at the house fairly quick. Once out of the car, I receive one of Brian's passionate kisses and I am dazed for a few seconds until I hear his slight chuckle. I shake my head to clear it a little bit before I follow him to the door.

Upon entering I am pulled into a bear hug from Debbie, and shortly the need to breathe has caught up to me but Brian pulls her off quickly.

"Sunshine" Deb says. "How are you? Looking as cute as ever I see."

"Fine Deb, and thank you." I reply.

"So Asshole what do you have to tell me?" she demanded of Brian, with her hands on her hips.

"Let's just wait until everyone is here, then I can tell you al at once. It is nothing bad so don't worry." He said with a full smirk on his face. He looks to be enjoying this making her wait very much.

"Oh alright, well Carl is in the living room, Emmett is upstairs and Ben and Michael are in the kitchen. The girls and Gus will be here in about 10 minutes and Ted called to say he is on his way." She says as she is walking back to the kitchen where I can smell dinner cooking.

Brian went to sit in the living room with Carl and I follow Deb into the kitchen after stopping to say hello to Carl. I walk in to smell Manicotti and Stuffed Shells cooking along with fresh garlic bread warm from the oven already on the table, with a nice Cesar salad (probably for Brian).

Michael and Ben look up from their conversation. "Hello Justin…..Boy Wonder" I heard from them. Shortly Michael gets up and heads to the living to find Brian. Where Ben, says hello again and asks how I am doing.

"I am doing fine. A little confused but I am doing good. I am hoping that after the announcement that I will have some questions answered." I tell him.

He smiles then says, "You look confused, I hope it is nothing bad."

"Oh no nothing bad, not at all, I am just a little lost at the moment." I tell him, then Debbie cuts in.

"Sunshine, what does Brian have to tell us? I mean really just tell me and then I can answer your questions."

I laugh "No can do Deb, Brian will tell you when everyone gets here. I want to keep him in a good mood and to spill it out before he can might take that away, so no way you will just have to wait." I reply with laughter still in my voice.

"Alright you little shit, I had to try….I…" she starts when the door opens and the girls walk in with Jenny in Mel's arms and Gus walking in with Ted. She takes off to get her grand daughter from Mel.

Ben and I laugh a little as we get up to says hello to everyone. I walk into the living room to see Gus on Brian's lap giving him a big hug, and babbling away about something. Brian has this soft smile on his face that he always gets when Gus is around. It is really is very beautiful thing to see.

Then I hear the expected question which brings a bigger smile to Brian's face and me to smile my trade mark smile.

"Where Jussy?"

Brian laugh a little and points at me, so Gus turns around to see me and then leaps off of Brian's lap and runs over to where I am standing and jumps into my arms. I get a really big hug as I pick him up and he starts telling me about a Christmas production he is going to be in, next week.

"We get to sing lots of songs and say a bunch of lines off of these little white cards. I don't know what I am going to say, but I hope I get lots, cause I can do it…don't you think so Jussy, I hope so and I really can't wait….will you come to see me, please….maybe we can draw later, I want to draws Santa and lot of presents…I want to gets lots for mommy and mamma and daddy and Jenny and Grandma and Uncle Mikey and Auntie Em and Uncle Ted and Uncle Ben and Grandpa Carls and even lots for yous….do you think I can…Can you take me so we can buys lots of presents for them please…..I want…" he kept going and going. I always loved listening to him talk. He is getting good at using his words right. Brian is watching us from his spot on the couch with a small smile as everyone else is getting there things off and saying hello. I try to answer all his questions but I don't think he is listening at all.

I finally get Gus down when I reach into my back pack and get him something to draw on. I then turn to the girls to say hello. I receive hugs from both, as we all settle in on to the couches and chairs around the living room. Emmett comes down to say hi and settle in himself as well.

"Ok we are hear, what were we called here for Deb?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know, Brian has an announcement to make, and he wouldn't tell me what until everyone was here. So Asshole everyone is here, so now tells us what it is."

"You dragged us over here because the asshole has something to tell us? Great like we need to hear about his latest trick. Or did you finally catch something and thought you should tell everyone at once or do you need help spreading the word to the rest of Pittsburg about it….."

"MEL….that is enough. I wish you would just let up once in awhile." Lindz interrupts.

"Oh please like…." Mel tries to continue, but Debbie breaks in this time.

"Mel, Lindz enough both of you….Brian honey can you please tell us now."

Through all of this Brian was watching with a huge smirk on his face. I thought that once Mel started his good mood would vanish but instead his mood seems to have gotten even better if I thought such a thing was possible.

"Well I just thought that the family would like to know that a member of this family is going to be coming in tomorrow." Is all he says. I am really confused. How does he expect them to know who he is talking about? He hasn't really said anything at all. But at least I am not the only one confused everyone looks confused. Well all but Deb she just looks thoughtful. Everyone starts talking all at once asking what he was talking about and who was coming etc. etc. But Debbie just gets this really big smile on her face and is starting to look really dreamy. I am starting to be concerned and by the looks of it so is Carl. As he walks over to her.

"Deb, honey are you alright?" He finally asks, as she hasn't lost the dreamy look yet.

"Huh… oh yeah I am alright." She replies then turns to look at Brian, who is still sitting there smirking at everyone and asks. "Is HE really going to be in town tomorrow?"

Brian just smirks wider and nods his head slightly.

Deb squeals like a little girl and starts dancing around the living room, even going as far as picking up Gus and dancing with him in her arms. Gus just giggles and asks "Grandma, what are you doing."

Brian gets up and takes Gus from her arms and sets him back onto the floor by his drawings and says, "Grandma is just very happy and wanted to share it with you. You can go back to drawing ok."

"Ok Daddy" Gus says still giggling a little and starts drawing again right away.

Everyone calms done a little. They are just looking at Debbie with some amusement and some concern in their eyes.

"Uhhh…Deb, honey do you think that you could tell us what has you so happy. You are starting to scare me a little bit here," Carl says very gently, with a lot of concern on his faces.

Debbie turns to him with this really big smile on her face and hugs him. He looks even more concerned. But before he can say anything else, Michael is starting to look happier as if he just thought of something. He looks between his mother and Brian a few times, and then asks "HE is coming?"

Again Brian smirks and nods his head. It is very weird to say the least. Michael also gets a dreamy looks on his face as the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face appears. I thought he would be ….oh I don't know what I thought but this is defiantly not how he would react upon having someone else that was close to Brian coming to town.

"Will someone tell the rest of us what the f**k is going on? Who the h*ll is coming to town that has you both, acting like lunatics that just escape the hospital after 15 years." Mel shouts over Michael and Debbie's dancing.

"Harry is coming." Michael shouts right back continuing his dancing around the living room with his mother. Brian has broken down in laughter at this point. Everyone else just has a shocked look on their faces until Em, Ted and Lindz join in on Debbie and Michael's dancing. Mel looks like she is torn between banging her head on the wall or joining in. She decides to just sit down on the couch and shake her head. I am still really confused but at least I am not the only one anymore as Ben and Carl are also confused.

**BJ ~*~ SH**

Once everyone had calmed down, they were still smiling from ear to ear. Michael finally noticed Ben expression and deciding to explain. "Ben, this is wonderful. Harry Potter Brian's cousin, is coming to visit. You will love him. He doesn't get to visit often but he loves the this city so he tries every few years, he has been since he was about 14 but it must be close to 5 years now that is hasn't been back."

"Why haven't I heard about him in all this time though? With everyone this excited you would think that Carl, Justin and I would have heard about him." Bens finally says still looking confused.

"Oh you have, but probably didn't know that it was about him. Have you ever heard of my saying something about Precious, Em and Ted talking about Emerald, Lindz talking about a Jewel, or Mel talking about the European Bastard? They were all talking about the same person. Mom has called Harry Precious since we met him when he was 14; Em and Ted called him Emerald because of his eyes the same for Lindsay. And Mel well they get along but Harry has never taken her shit and is always defending Brian in ways that she can't counteract, but they get along real well." Michael replies, still with this dreamy look on his face that I can't stop myself from commenting on any longer.

"Michael, why do you have this dreamy look on your face? It has been there since you found out. I mean everyone has one. Why?"

They all blush, while Brian burst of laughing. I am staring at Brian like he is crazy. I have never seem him like this before, laughing so openly. He is gorgeous when he laughs but it is unusual for this to happen.

"That would be because Harry just happens to be absolutely gorgeous." Brian finally explains when laugh still in his voice. "Everyone in this room, has had some form of dream about him, be it a wet one and/or fantasy about him. H*ll if I weren't related to him or if I knew his husband wouldn't kill me before I had a chance I would have slept with him." He continued.

I am shocked. To hear something like that coming from Brian was very rare. And I am not the only one to be looking at Brian like that Ben and Carl are also thinking the same thing. But it must be true because every single one of them turned a brighter red than before.

"Mel this has happened to you as well?" I asked shocked. "You hate men, well like that anyway."

Mel goes even redder and the rest laugh a little, because they also know that. "When you met him, I want you to tell me why. You will know. This man can make straight men re-think their sexuality." She responds once she has her blush controlled.

But again I am shocked. I don't even remember meeting anyone like that except maybe Brian and he has limits as well. So I am wandering what it is about this man that makes him HOT like everyone says.

"Michael had such a huge crush on Harry for a long time, but Harry just kissed his cheek and told him to wait for his hunky partner, and not worry about his scrawny self, when Michael asked he for a date, when we were 17." Debbie says. Michael turned beat red again.

"The one thing you must remember about Emerald is that he has no clue how beautiful he is and that makes him even more so. That is one reason why Sev is so protective." Em explains.

"I can't wait for him to get here. He sent all that stuff for Vic's funeral because he couldn't get away to be here. Then a few weeks later I find out that all the medical bills and mortgage were paid off. He even talked to Rodney and paid for the funeral. He and Vic were real close. They would talk at least twice a month and Harry always wanted to know how he was feeling and is there was anything he could do to lessen the pain for him. Vic never let him, but he was always touched and he loved there calls. He would look forward to every call. I remember when Vic first got sick and Harry was somewhere in Egypt that he sent a friend over to check on him. She was an older woman who was what Harry called a Healer. She was real nice Poppy was. She stayed and helped Vic for a whole week and by the time she left Vic was feeling marvelous. He couldn't stop thanking her or Harry for a long time." Debbie was saying with a small smile on her face as she remembered the past.

"I didn't know that he sent Poppy over. He never told me that. I knew about all the stuff after Vic's death. I helped him get the information needed. But never knew Poppy came here. She always was happy to help people. But you could always hear her mumbling about as long as it wasn't her Potter Brat she was happy." Brian said with a little laugh.

"Yeah he sent her and I got a lot of dirt on him too about all the trouble he caused in school. She was only to happy to help out a friend of his but insisted on only seeing him behind closed doors. I never understood why, but he didn't mind and said that it was fine. Poppy was an older woman but knew her stuff. I was saddened to hear when she pasted away. Harry was devastated, he cried for a long time." Deb continued. "Oh I have some pictures of when these goons graduated high school and another when Brian and Lindsay from College. Let me go get them." She said and then left the living room. I was really looking forward to see this person. So I just waited watching Gus draw, as everyone talked among themselves.

_Brian's POV_

I love the family's reactions every time Harry comes into town. It gets better every time, because he is always away for long periods of time. If Gus had been paying attention he would be jumping around with everyone else. He may have never met Harry but he talks to him on the phone every Saturday at 4:00 PM and then again if he is visiting me. He can't wait to finally meet his Uncle Harry and Uncle Sev.

Poppy insisting on working behind closed doors makes sense, since she was using magic and Debbie doesn't know about it but Harry had told Vic all about it. They were like Father and Son shortly after they met and Vic got over Harry's beauty. One thing about Harry and I is that our childhoods were very similar, but his was a little bit worse as he had no one to talk to. And that fact that he is so small he couldn't even over power the bullies at school so he stayed to himself while I was a star soccer player.

Harry is going to love Justin; I know he can't wait to meet the man I have slept with more than once. He has numerous times told me that it was almost time. I keep asking what it was almost time for but he refuses to tell me. Just says that I will know it when it happens.

Justin himself will love Harry from the moment he meets him, I know he will. Sev will be harder but that is just Sev. Justin will also be extremely shocked by the age difference between the two. I keep hinting that the age difference between us bothers me but that isn't true it is just another way to keep him a little farther away. But it just doesn't seem to be working. Then again I never really tried very hard to keep him away, it just didn't feel right when he isn't here by my side.

**End Part One**


End file.
